


Pretty in Pink

by AXEe



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:34:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26418802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AXEe/pseuds/AXEe
Summary: As thanks for the gift :=).    Inspired by this piece of Ten/Rose fanart: https://www.deviantart.com/licieoic/art/Stowaway-838009103Enjoy! :=)
Relationships: The Doctor (Doctor Who)/Rose Tyler, Thirteenth Doctor/Rose Tyler
Comments: 17
Kudos: 30





	Pretty in Pink

**Author's Note:**

  * For [polybi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/polybi/gifts).



> As thanks for the gift :=). Inspired by this piece of Ten/Rose fanart: https://www.deviantart.com/licieoic/art/Stowaway-838009103
> 
> Enjoy! :=)

******

The Doctor gasped excitedly at the sight before her.

“Rose! Don’t move!” she whispered.

Rose froze, still as statue as the tiny, brilliantly colored insect scurried up along her cheek to finally perch on the bridge of her nose, its large wings shimmering with a soft pink glow.

“It is dangerous?” Rose asked.

“What? No! No, just very, very, very, _very_ rare,” The Doctor explained “endangered actually,” she added “ooh!” she dug through her fanny pack, pulling out a cell phone “I got to get a picture of this!” she whispered, quickly snapping a photo.

“So, uh, why are these things so rare?” Rose asked “because it looks like a butterfly to me” she noted.

“Alien planet, Rose,” The Doctor reminded her “oh! Look, its glowing!” she whispered excitedly “that means that it likes you!”

“It’s…tickling me” Rose giggled as the tiny insect moved up and down her nose.

“Tasting you, actually” The Doctor explained.

“What?”

“Not to worry, it’s just tasting the salt on your skin,” The Doctor grinned as the insect fluttered its wings once, twice, and then flew off into the trees, leaving a shimmering trial of sparkling rosy pink dust behind it. Grinning, The Doctor pulled Rose close into a firm one-armed hug “beautiful,” she murmured “and the butterfly wasn’t too shabby either” she added, grinning at Rose.

Rose snorted and rolled her eyes, blushing prettily, letting out a startled _shriek_ as The Doctor suddenly _licked_ her cheek.

“What was that for?!” she demanded.

“Just seeing if the butterfly was right” The Doctor grinned.

“And?”

“It was right”

Shaking her head, Rose just pulled her close.

“Come on, let’s go see how the fam are doing” she encouraged, pulling the Time Lord along…

**END**

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you thought :=)


End file.
